


煮在雪国炉子上的诗

by terashinara



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terashinara/pseuds/terashinara
Kudos: 6





	煮在雪国炉子上的诗

鹤房最早见到那个牧羊人，是在午后的山坡，一大片云朵似的绵羊间，隐着枚金灿灿的脑袋，像鹤房久未复苏的灵感，一晃而逝。他温柔地跪在草地上，颔首剪着雪白的羊毛，收满一兜便吹口哨叫了一旁的马儿，把轻飘飘的袋子挂在鞍上。

牧羊人的色彩过于单调，连长外套也是羊毛纺成的雪白，唯有肌肤透着浅淡的蜜色，双唇似初熟的浆果，微微一抿，便勾出了脑海的几行诗。鹤房一顿，伏在马背上咬着笔盖匆匆记下，等再抬头想多看几眼时，人和羊群，都已翻过了山岭。

牧羊人靠羊奶和羊毛维持生计，不像游行四方的诗人鹤房，凭几句绮丽的诗歌就能果腹。鹤房把他写在一首短诗里，换成几枚亮亮的金币，街头巷尾的人都爱那首诗，路过的牧羊人听到，也驻足倾听，他不会写字，只依稀听人讲是首好诗。

记不住那首诗，却隐约记住了诗人的名字。

鹤房是个孩子心的诗人，从小就背了行囊四处闯荡，诗里没有情情爱爱，多得是无畏的稚气和坦率，偏又长了张引人遐想的脸，骑着他的那匹小黑马，路过了千百个城镇，就总有千百个城镇的女孩为他倾心。可鹤房从来没想留在哪里，向来只为写不出好诗烦心，直到遇见牧羊人，姑娘们才从那些直白的诗句里，看出些许晦涩的在意。

他不知牧羊人的家乡在哪里，只知道跟着牧羊人的羊群走，总也抓不到的灵感，就能如新融的春泉般源源不竭，写下的每个字，都能拿来止渴。

他写牧羊人的金发，写他温柔的侧脸，写他融进晚霞的轮廓，写他从来甩不到绵羊身上的细鞭，写他的狗，还有他在入夜的火堆旁搓红的小手。

他写着写着，写了眼睛能捕捉到的一切，又嫌这些东西肤浅起来，像冬季从河面上偷凿来的一块冰，整块嚼烂，也尝不出河底鳟鱼的鲜美。他想认识他，想一想就红了脸，待牧羊人卖掉了难以载着他继续旅途的老马，捏着钱袋徒步去往下个城镇时，总算鼓足勇气追上去，拦住他的去路。

祥生被羊群簇拥着，仰头看着马背上穿着黑衣披着红色斗篷的帅男人，被盯得慌了神，紧张到伸手去摸身侧的羊犄角，殊不知鹤房也乱了阵脚，面无表情地扭捏了几秒，才佯装轻松地冲牧羊人伸只手，小声说道:“……我可以载你一程。”

他从来没离他这么近过，只被那双清澈的眼睛盯着，心跳就无意识漏了几拍，更没想到牧羊人犹豫困惑后，还真走近些，轻轻握住了他的右手。

祥生走累了，踩着那只马蹬，被鹤房一施力就带了上去，肩膀和后颈处，尽是鹤房臆想过的，写在诗行里的，糅合着露珠和青草香气。鹤房紧了缰绳，环着他腰际的手臂渐渐收紧，祥生浅浅嵌在怀里，后背贴着他的胸膛，不时回过头去看他的羊群，睫毛微微颤着，鹤房盯着他小巧的耳尖，只知道攀着自己的那只手，也是软乎乎的。

那是祥生对鹤房最早的印象，搂着自己的力度很紧，却比意料中还要沉默寡言。羊群行进的速度不快，但鹤房的马比羊群还慢，一截路磨到了天黑，两人都捂出一身薄汗，祥生被抱得久了，脸也红了，等下了马人都走远了，余热还是未消。

他只记得道谢，甚至连鹤房的名字也忘了问，分开后才多了些怅然。祥生买了匹小红马，赶着他的羊群继续赶路，没再能见过那人，更不知道那人会趁自己不注意时，把新写的诗搁在石块上。

他怕祥生注意不到，总冲过去放在显眼处，却不想等不到祥生扭过头，就被不挑食的绵羊先晃过来，揪住一个角，拖走慢条斯理地整封吃掉。写在诗里的字句愈发露骨，却更是没了当面给的底气，石沉大海亦越挫越勇地写，还是祥生在梳理羊毛时，终于捡到掉在草丛里，啃剩了的半封。

他不识字，看不懂剩下那点纸片上写了什么，只认得自己的名字，知道是给自己的，盯着上面横七竖八力透纸背的笔迹，不知怎么就想到了一张帅脸。他原本想丢掉的，还是没忍住去山下找了人问，那人愣了愣，盯着破纸条看红了脸，直到祥生反复确认想听，还专门跑去仔细掩住了门。

他小声念了两句，祥生就愣住了，又念了两句，脸和脖子都红了，嘴唇紧抿着，听不下去起身要往外走。走出好远，又硬生生折了回来，小声道了谢，又把那截小破纸片，心情复杂地收起来。

他头一回听小黄诗，还是写给自己的，浪漫又情色，像是被人摁在薄薄的纸上操弄，他受不了这个，偏又克制不住好奇心，隔几天又找了人去问，硬着头皮听完了，小脸红到近乎滴出血来。

念诗的女孩也口干舌燥，又想起什么似的，从书架上抽出本薄薄的诗集推过去，翻到最后一页，最后几句果然和信纸上的一样。祥生原以为自己被变态盯上了，听了前面几句，又听出些由浅入深的爱意，听女孩说，鹤房是最棒的吟游诗人。

谁也不知道鹤房为什么开始写情诗，写拥抱亲吻，写更深入情色的部分，但都羡慕鹤房的恋人，能尽情享受那副年轻的躯体和炙热的情意。和祥生一点也还没享受过，他抱着那本小黄诗诗集，终于还是摸出了钱袋，买下一本带了回去。

他摩挲着那些誊抄整齐的字迹，每下山去找人听读一回，总能梦到些奇奇怪怪的东西，有时梦得太细致，连腿间也会濡湿，山下的女孩画了诗人的样貌给他，隐约拼起来是张见过的脸，深秋的野外起了风，祥生醒来，身上盖着件红色披风。

他揪紧那件红披风，想到那些诗里细枝末节的自己，想到那些绵延的爱意，摸出张纸试图回应，他不会写字，画了个卷毛的小绵羊指代自己，想不出怎么画鹤房，就给绵羊脖子上画了个披风。

鹤房从镇上别的诗人那里收到这幅画，惊讶之余，一点也掩不住笑意，摊开那张薄薄的纸，捆在袋里的不明生物，露出了狰狞痛苦的神情。

他辨认了许久，才约摸确认那是条炸毛的狗，翻来覆去多看几眼，直面着狗脸上的恐慌厌恶。鹤房扁扁嘴巴，蓦地难过起来，他昨天才写给祥生一首诗，诗里还说了想要陪着他，一起过冬。

祥生的四季，春夏秋都在赶着羊群游历，只在冬天会回去自己的家乡，那里有寂静的雪天和温暖的火炉，有柔软的毛毯和稻草香味的床铺。他寄了那副画，鹤房再也没有出现过，甚至连诗也不写了，祥生趴在窗台上，苦恼地又画了幅画，让门前路过的驼鹿捎去最后经过的小镇，他总算学会了写鹤房的名字，和自己的并排写着，他知道自己画得差，小小的一片纸上，只有一朵雪花。

惨遭失恋，痛心封笔的鹤房，在与祥生分别的第十五七天，收到了一封来自雪乡的画，他难以置信地盯了许久，总算懂了，祥生是在雪乡等他。

四季都在下雪的雪乡，是他从未去过的地方。

罐子里的羊奶，在炉子上熬出咕嘟咕嘟的声响，逸出满屋馨香。柴火细碎的燃烧声裹着门外遥远的风声，敲门声宣示着有人深夜造访。祥生用手掌抹去窗户的雾气，冲外张望一阵，裹了红披风去开门。旧旧的木门发出咯吱的声响，暖光的火光映亮了投宿者的脸庞，他冻得不轻，鼻尖冷得发红，只有些局促地，藏了藏手里揉皱的情诗。

“很远吧，”祥生缩缩肩膀:“冷得好厉害。”

他似是要睡，穿着件袖子和下摆很长的薄毛衣，堪堪掩着光裸的双腿，待鹤房进屋后，忙去倒了杯煮热的羊奶给他，端来了柜子上的新鲜布丁。他金色的短发光滑柔顺，只额前翘了一绺，壁炉边有只正窝着烤火的新生绵羊，洁白轻柔的毛发打着旋，软软地蹭着祥生的脚踝咩咩叫，用澄澈的瞳孔，打量着初次到访，有些拘谨的访客。

鹤房连盯着祥生看也不敢，只不时偷瞄一眼，像是那些直白热烈的小黄诗，从来不是他写的一样，诗有多大胆，人就有多怂，只祥生还牢记着，映着暖光的脸颊浮着青涩的羞怯，摸了鹤房的手，坐到他腿上，替他哈着气一点点捂热。

他不懂情事，只在鹤房只言片语描述的性交里，窥出些软绵绵的情欲，把鹤房被捂热的手半途而废地覆在光裸的腿面上，任其触碰，祥生腰细，臀部却丰腴紧实，白毛衣包裹的臀尖柔柔地抵着腿面，温温热热的小巧，又透着色欲的肉感。

鹤房刚吃过羊奶布丁，舌尖沾着奶香，近在咫尺的祥生也散着相似的暖甜，鹤房红了脸，把祥生揽在怀里，用鼻尖轻蹭他领口处的锁骨，手不自觉地从宽松柔软的衣摆下滑进去，掩在柔软的衣料下，反复摩挲着那截后腰，情不自禁含住了祥生微张喘息的嘴唇后，不轻不重地咬他，抱他去铺着稻草的干燥小床上，挑开浅色底裤的边缘。

祥生也害着羞，垂着视线不敢看他，睫毛在眼睑处投下细密的阴影，被鹤房用掌心抚慰着腿间时，反应却明显，修长漂亮的双腿无措交叠，只温柔地忍着呻吟发颤，微微抬头的前端被握在掌心，濡湿了平坦的小腹，也弄湿了鹤房的指尖。

烧着火的房间一点也不冷，周遭尽是氤氲馥郁的羊奶香气，祥生身下垫着鹤房送的那件红披风，毛衣在愈发激烈的亲吻中被掀到胸口以上，露出精韧漂亮的腰线，若隐若现的乳首被碾在灵巧的指尖反复调弄，在平坦柔软的胸部微微挺立，由淡色染上淫靡的潮红。鹤房不由自主俯下身衔在齿间，舌尖细致地打旋，弄得祥生那处湿漉漉一片，复去撩拨整理他汗贴在鬓边的金发，在前戏里摁住他微动的腰，渐渐蹭进了大开的双腿间。

细碎的娇嗔被柴火的噼啪声响掩盖，间或交织着陈旧木床不堪重负的咯吱声，祥生的脖颈后仰，陷在雪白柔软的羊毛毯里，脱力的躯体被顶得前后轻晃，盈泽的贝齿被鹤房轻轻舔舐，下体却如诗里写的那般不堪，经受着秽浊又剧烈的交合。

毛衣被不明液体洇出几块斑驳的湿痕，只有鹤房的拥抱是干燥，臂弯里是令人心安的温暖。床头处那杯安眠的羊奶，不知何时被无意打翻，白色的奶汁溅上了祥生的手臂。玻璃杯骨碌骨碌，滚落到地毯上，不明状况的小羊总算嗅到些奶香，蹦跶过来舔着杯口，听到祥生的声音咩咩地叫，却得不到回应，只能无辜地望着爬不上去的床。

床上的祥生美丽又情色，成了熟透的浆果，被吻吮咬过的每处肌肤，都尝得出几丝浅香，他趴在窗台上，被从后侧顶撞的臀尖染了绮丽的绯红。外面下着大雪，他纤细赤裸的双臂交叠在木台上，咬着唇看着窗外，腿间的白色径流，如冬日岩边新化开的雪水，直淌去了膝盖的内侧。鹤房从背后拥著他，像梦境中做过无数次那样，在高潮后的余韵里，亲吻他留着齿印微微发抖的肩膀，祥生偏过头来，反手摸上他绯红的耳尖，在鹤房完美的侧脸上，落下了一个又轻又甜的吻。

深夜雪乡的天际现了极光，扑朔迷离，像极蓝紫色的琉璃被尽兴打破，装进玻璃罐中肆意晃出一番旖丽。入梦的人谁也没有看到，壁炉的火燃着微弱的光，雪声细碎又安详，鹤房的怀里圈着祥生，祥生怀里，圈着那只被捞上床的小绵羊。

雪天的小木屋里，是无人叨扰的美好。

他们要在这里待整个冬天，待来年春日时，再赶着羊群，去往云霞如织，绿草如茵的远方。


End file.
